The Lover's Tear
by Usaneko57
Summary: Same old stuff applies. Blah blah 5 years since Syaoran left, blah blah Sakura misses him, blah blah trying to be a normal girl, blah blah. So, what's with the letter from Hogwarts? Thanks PtiJade! ^.^
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious but not really...

I couldn't help myself.  I just had to, I'm SOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY **cries** I mean, I love these things.  But they never turn out how I want them to, so I decided to write one of my own.  I'm so ashamed U.U

Anywho, As you may have guessed (and if you haven't you're denser than Sakura) this is a CCS/HP crossover.  In this story, Touya and Fujitaka know everything about the Sakura cards and such and Yukito knows that he is also Yue.  The WHOLE gang (Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, Kero, Suppi, Nakuru, am I missing anyone?) is going to England.  I won't tell you their roles yet, that'll be a surprise for later ^.^  No one is a couple except for Tomoyo and Eriol, but nobody knows that yet (hehe. . .).  The void incident never happened and S&S never confessed.  Also, couples will be as follows and I don't care if you don't like them cause I like them and this is my story so TOO BAD: Sakura/Syaoran (duh), Tomoyo/Eriol ('nother duh), Harry/Meiling, Hermione/Ron, Ginny Neville (although they won't really be in this story that much on account of my dislike of Ginny.  I also don't like Hermione, but seeing as how she's one of Harry's bestfriends, well, I couldn't leave her out.  Doesn't mean I have to like her though. . .) and that's about it.

Well, with that out of the way, on with the story!!!

Oh yeah, and I don't own anything 'cept the plot.  I probably don't even own that seeing as how there isn't much of one at this point.

            Sakura Kinomoto woke up to bright sunshine shining through her window.  She couldn't see much of it however, because there was a big yellow something taking up most of her vision range.

            "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, falling out of bed.  She lay on the floor breathing hard for a little while before sitting up and pushing her disheveled honey locks out of her emerald eyes.  "Kero-chan!  How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!?!"  She yelled.  The little stuffed animal-like creature floated down and sat on the edge of her bed so he was face to face with his mistress.  He looked at her apologetically and gave her little puppy dog eyes.

            She sighed and hung her head in defeat.  Since she was already awake she decided now was a good time to get ready for the day.  She started by taking a nice refreshing shower and changing her clothes, then made her bed and continued the straightening of her room.  Since the summer holiday had started, she had taken to cleanliness much more.  The truth was she really had nothing to do and was bored silly.  She decided to call her best friend Tomoyo after breakfast and see what she was up to.

            As she walked around her room with her little yellow guardian floating along behind her, she stopped at her dresser to admire her 15th birthday present from Tomoyo.  It was a collage of pictures from her old card-capturing and upgrading days.  And in ther centre, a picture of her and Li Syaoran.  She blushed furiously when she saw the picture of them sitting under a cherry blossom tree, thinking of that day.  She was sad that he would be leaving, but decided that she would enjoy his friendship while he was there.  Funny, she never knew how much she loved him until he left.  She sighed and shook her head to clear it of thoughts then headed out her door and down to the kitchen.  Behind her, Kero gave a muffled cry of joy at the prospect of food.

            "Ohayo!" she cried when she entered the kitchen, a smile plastered on her face.

            "Ohayo, Sakura-chan."  Her father returned as she sat down across from him and put a few pancakes on her plate, then a few more for Kero.

            "Ohayo, Kaiju." Touya said folding up the paper he had been reading.

            Sakura glared at her brother and stomped on his foot under the table.  "Sakura kaiju ganaimo!"  Touya jerked his foot in pain only succeeding in hitting his knee on the table causing him more pain.

            Fujitaka smiled at his children and continued with his breakfast.  When he was finished, he cleared his throat to get his children's attention.  "Sakura-chan, Touya-kun.  There is something that I need to talk to you about."

            "Hai, Otou-san?" Sakura inquired.

            "Well, I got a wonderful offer to participate at a dig site.  The pay is much more than I could have asked for, and they offered to pay for my flight and room and board as well."

            "That's wonderful, Otou-san." Touya said.

            "Yes, well, the only problems are, it's in England.  And I will be staying there for about nine months to a year."

            Sakura gasped and dropped her fork.  Kero took this opportunity to eat the remainder of her pancakes.  "Demo, Otou-san, what about-" 

            "The other thing," Fujitaka continued, cutting his daughter off, "is that you, Sakura have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  And Touya, you too have a chance to either stay with Sakura as a teacher's aide at the school, or come with me for an apprenticeship, though I'm sure I already know your choice."

            Sakura was once again confused.  "What's Hogwarts?" she asked.

            "Hongwartsh ish de finesht school of mangick aroundf."  Kero answered with his mouth full of pancake.

            "Hoe?  But I already know magic, Kero-chan."  Sakura protested.

            "Eh," he answered, swallowing, "so look at it as a new adventure!"

            "And I will be accompanying you to make sure you stay out of trouble." Touya said triumphantly.

            "Oh joy."  Sakura mumbled sarcastically.  Just then the phone rang.  "I'll get it!" she cried jumping up from her chair and running to the phone.  "Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence.

            "Sakura!?!"  A voice at the other end squealed.

            "Tomoyo!  You'll never guess what happened!" she also squealed.

            "Did you get a letter from Hogwarts too?"  Tomoyo asked.

            "Hai, how did you know?"

            "Cause I got one too!  I'm going to Hogwarts!"  Tomoyo yelled happily.

            "Yay!!!" Sakura yelled jumping up in down before she remembered something.  "Demo, Tomoyo-chan, you don't have magic."

            "I know!  I was so surprised that I actually got the letter.  But it turns out that Eriol is going to be a new teacher there and I'm going to be his assistant!"

            Sakura was now ecstatic that she wouldn't be going to England alone.  She and Tomoyo continued squealing and making plans and hung up about ten minutes later.  She walked back into the kitchen to her father and brother with a huge smile on her face.

            "What's with you kaiju?"  Touya asked.

            She looked at him and smiled.  "Sakura kaiju ganaimo."  She said calmly.  Then she looked at her father.  "Tomoyo-chan is also going to Hogwarts.  She and Eriol are going to be teachers there."

            Fujitaka smiled at his daughter's happiness.  _If only she knew . . . he thought, his mind going back to the letter that he had received from Albus Dumbledore.  "Well, our plane is a week from today, so I suggest that you both go upstairs and start preparing.  I'll call and make reservations at a hotel."_

            "Tomoyo-chan said that Eriol-kun invited us all to stay at his house until the school year started."  Sakura offered.

            "Alright, that takes care of that problem.  So, shall we get to packing?"  Fujitaka stood and cleared the table while his children ran up to their rooms to do what ever they needed to to prepare for the trip.  "Ahh, Sakura-chan, if only you knew of the trials that await you.  I wish I could help you through them, my child."  He sighed and continued to wash the dishes, his mind constantly slipping back to the first couple of words on the paper, after the salutation.  _Your family is in great danger.  The Card Mistress must be strong. . . . _

~*~*~*~

So?  What'd you think?  Well, you could always REVIEW.  ^.^  I'd write more, but I just wrote this around my persuasive essay for English that's due Monday and it's like 12:30 a.m. here.  G'night and please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Hey guys ^.^ Thanks for all the great reviews, I'm happy you liked it, despite the overwhelming amount of stories that fall under this category.  Anywho, I'm gonna be doing a lot of jumping around, cause I just spent two months writing the history of my characters for my MASTERPEICE (R&R ^.^) in immaculate detail, and I presently have NO patience, whatsoever.  Besides, I've seen worse.  So, there isn't going to be a lot of detail until the get to Diagon Alley and Hogwarts, mmkay?  This chapter: The go to buy there supplies and meet up with old friends.  **Sigh** There goes the surprise for this chapter.  I'm really bad at this.  WAIT!  There can still be a surprise to this. Hehehehe.  By the way, it's like the middle of August in the story, so yeah.  Just thought you oughtta know.  If there's anything else you're confused about, go ahead and e-mail me.  I don't care.  In fact, I like to receive feed back.

Without further ado, I give you chapter two of Yet ANOTHER CCS/HP crossover ^.^

Oh yeah.  I don't own ANYTHING.  'Cept the plot.  Cause one's finally starting to form in my mind.  I think.  

~*~*~*~

            "Attention all passenger, we will be landing in England International Airport in a few minutes.  Please put your chairs into the upright and locked position and fasten your seatbelts."  The voice of the flight attendant said over the intercom.

            A few minutes later Sakura, Tomoyo, Fujitaka and Touya walked off the ramp and into the lobby for gate nine.  Standing near the exit was Eriol.

            Tomoyo and Sakura shrieked in happiness and ran over to embrace him.  "Eriol-kun!  It's so good to see you."  Sakura gushed.  Eriol smiled his mysterious smile.

            "It's good to see you, too Sakura-chan.  Tomoyo, you're looking as lovely as every."  He kissed Tomoyo's hand causing her to blush.  Then he turned to Touya and Fujitaka.  "Kinomoto-san, it's nice to finally meet the two of you."  They all bowed formally to one another and got the introductions out of the way.  Then Eriol led them out of the terminal and to the baggage claim area.  They all got their bags and went out to the pick-up/drop-off area where Eriol's car was waiting.

            Suddenly there was an ear shattering screech.  "TOOUUUUUUYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!"  Nakuru screamed and ran towards him, instantly latching on to his back before he could even comprehend what was happening.

            When he finally noticed Eriol's bubbly guardian hanging on to him, he almost fainted.  He sent a pleading look at Eriol who ordered Nakuru off him.  Touya sighed in temporary relief and they all got into the limo that Eriol had brought with him.

~*~At Eriol's House, er, Mansion~*~

            "Wow Eriol.  What a big house you have."  Sakura said.

            Eriol smiled.  "Why, the better to lodge you in."  (a.n.: yes, I am a dork).  Eriol told Nakuru to show Tomoyo and Sakura to their rooms while Spinal did the same for Touya and Fujitaka.

            Later that evening, they all sat in the immense dining room enjoying a wonderful dinner of macaroni and cheese (a.n.: hey! It can be fancy -_-;).

            "Tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley to gather your supplies and let you get your first taste of the western wizarding world."  Eriol told Sakura.  Tomoyo was saddened by the fact that her video camera wouldn't work in Hogwarts until Eriol promised to cast a spell on it to make it work, instantly cheering her up.

            They made plans to spend the next day in Diagon Alley, the rest of the week relaxing and in Sakura's case, getting to know the wizard world, as explained by Eriol, then the last week of the month at the Leaky Cauldron because it was much closer to Kings Cross station.  Fujitaka was to leave on the same day as the rest of them, so they would all be together until September the first.  Touya received a letter telling him that he would be assisting the Groundskeeper and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures, a man named Rubeus Hagrid.  They all finished their dinner and eventually retired to more, uh, other things.  Like sleep.

~*~Diagon Alley~*~ (no patience I tell, none at all.)

            "Welcome, to Diagon Alley."  Eriol said and watched in amusement at the faces of his four friends.  Kero and Suppi had stayed behind to play video games, and Nakuru was presently attached to Touya's left arm.

            Sakura gasped.  "Sugoi!  Look at all the funny dressed people Tomoyo-chan!"

            Tomoyo nodded eagerly.  "I just can't wait to make a whole bunch of new robes and costumes for my kawaii Sakura-chan."  She said, eyes getting all starry.  Sakura just laughed nervously (a.n.: or sweat-drop, if you prefer) like everyone else.

            "Our first stop is Gringotts Bank." Eriol said, leading them down the crowded street towards the wizard's bank.  Along the way they drew a lot of attention.  Young boys looked at Sakura and Tomoyo with interest, young girls watched Eriol and Touya with the same, and others just found amusement in Touya's great misfortune of having a young girl attached to his arm.  Sakura stared in awe at the different shops around her advertising things like broom sticks, spell books, robes, potions ingredients, and magic charms.  Tomoyo spun around frantically trying to capture everything with her video camera.

            They reached the bank and walked up to the next available teller.  "Hoe?  What are these things, Eriol-kun?" She asked looking at the goblin behind the counter.  It sneered at her causing her to take a step back and fidget nervously.

            "That, Sakura-chan, is a goblin."  Eriol said, smiling his usual mysterious smile.  He turned to the goblin.  "I'd like to make a withdrawal from vault 213, Clow Reed's account, please."

            The goblin nodded.  "Do you have the key?" he, uh _it, asked.  Eriol nodded and produced a small silver key from his pocket.  They followed the goblin down a corridor and climbed into one of the carts.  Because there was limited space, Fujitaka and Touya stayed behind while Sakura and Tomoyo strapped themselves into the cart.  Sakura had no sooner clicked her seatbelt shut, than the cart took off, speeding down the long, windy, underground tunnels at over 80 miles an hour.  Tomoyo screamed and clung to her video camera like her life depended on it.  Both of them glared at Eriol, calmly sitting in his seat as if it was an everyday occurrence to be flying around underground at 85 miles an hour with a goblin to an ancient vault full of wizard money._

            When they arrived at the vault, Sakura and Tomoyo remained where they were, hands tightly clamped onto the railing, and in Tomoyo's case camera, and eyes wide open staring ahead at nothing particular.  Eriol jumped out onto the walkway and handed the goblin his key.  When the vault was opened, he went in, took as much as he would need for Sakura's supplies, plus some extra for food and other things then came out and got back into the cart.  Once again, they were off, and this time, before long they ended up back in the top level of the bank in front of Touya and Fujitaka who looked at the two scared girls and hid their smiles.  Eriol got out first, and then helped Tomoyo out, then Sakura, who promptly fainted.

            Eventually, Touya got her awake with a "Sakura you're going to be late for school!" in her ear which caused her to wake up screaming "HOEEEEEEE!" until she realized that she had been out of school for two and a half months and that she was now in a wizard's bank in Diagon Alley and on her way to buy her school supplies for Hogwarts.  She quickly blushed and kicked Touya in the shin.

            Outside, she took a deep breath of fresh air and said, "I _never want to do that again.  That was even scarier than when I had to catch the Fly card."  Tomoyo chuckled with her camera to her eye and Eriol smiled his stupid mysterious smile.  You know the one he __always smiles._

            The rest of the day was spent gathering Sakura's supplies.  First, they stopped at the Flourish and Blotts for the spell books.  Then it was off to the Apothecary for potions supplies.  They passed by-or were rather _dragged by-Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, by Tomoyo who was insisting that she would be making all of Sakura's robes and costumes for the year.  Eriol brought Sakura to Eeylops Owl Emporium where she bought her owl; a snowy white, without another colour on it's body, other than the light pink tips of its wings, blue-silver eyes, and a pink collar around its neck.  Finally, with ice cream cones in hand, the last stop they had was for Sakura's wand._

            They stood outside Ollivander's wand shop, everyone but Eriol gazing at the sign that said "Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C." and the altogether aura of power around the place in awe.  Sakura looked at Eriol, confused.  "Demo, Eriol-kun, I already have a wand."  She protested.

            "Yes, Sakura, but the wand you use with your cards is far different from the wand you will be required to use at Hogwarts.  And I must tell you now, that you should not speak lightly of the cards at all.  I will explain more when we get back to my house."  Sakura sighed and stepped into the dusty old shop.

            Almost immediately, an old man that reminded her of a strange white bat swooped down on her.  He watched her with silver eyes that made shivers run down her spine, scrutinizing her every aspect.  Then he spoke.

            "Well, well, well.  I wondered when you would be coming in here.  Yes, Dumbledore wrote to me about the 'special circumstances.'"  His voice was soft yet held a distinct aura about it.  He smiled, making his face seem even more eerie than before.  "Yes, I've got just the wand for you.  No need to take measurements; I already know what you'll be getting."  He shuffled away leaving a very confused Sakura and co. and a smiling Eriol.  He returned a short while later with a little pink box (a.n.-go figure, huh?).  "Got this one out as soon as I received word from Dumbledore."  He opened the box and handed the wand to Sakura.

            The brown wood was polished to a dark shine, but there was more than gloss making it glow.  As she turned it around in her hands, Sakura saw tiny sparkles all over it, as if it were sprayed with tiny pricks of light.  The wand itself was almost as beautiful as the aura that she got from it.  Warm and inviting, she felt at ease and instantly one with the wand.

            Ollivander smiled.  "A very powerful wand, that one.  Cherry blossom, flexible, nine inches.  The centre is very unique.  A single strand of unicorn hair, intertwined with the heart-string of a Silver Dragon, and the golden hair of a mermaid.  The sparkles you see on the wood are actually Pixie Dust, and the wood itself was polished with Demon's Tears.  That wand, unlike others, draws its power from all the six magical elements: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Light, and Darkness."

            Even Eriol seemed impressed with the results.  Sakura merely nodded, put the wand back in the box, paid for it, and walked out of the store with a trail of companions following behind.  She was in such deep contemplation of this new mystery that she failed to see the tall figure approaching her until- "Oh!  Gomenasai.  I wasn't watching where I was going."

            "Sakura-chan?"  The tall figure said.

            Sakura's head snapped up in shock.  "Yukito!?!" (a.n.- I FOOLED YOU!  ADMIT IT, I DID!  HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-sorry U.U)  She looked into the smiling face of her childhood crush.  "Yukito-san, what are you doing here?"  She asked, happy to see him, but surprised all the same.

            "Well actually, it was Yue's idea.  He couldn't very well just let his mistress leave without him."  He answered smiling.  Sakura was satisfied with this answer, not being one of the sharpest people in the world, though her brother and Eriol knew there was more to it.  Apparently, Yukito was a better liar than anyone thought.  He turned to the rest of the crowd.  "Konnichiwa, Touya-kun, Nakuru-san, Kinomoto-san, Hiiragizawa-san."

            "Konnichiwa, Yukito."  Touya answered looking at his best friend with a raised eyebrow.  Nakuru simply squealed in delight while hanging on to Touya's arm.  Fujitaka greeted him in the same manner, as did Eriol.

            "Well, now that we're all together again, and Sakura-chan seems to be finished with her shopping, why don't we go get some lunch?"

~*~Back At Eriol's House~*~

            "And so you see, Sakura, since the Clow Cards were _the single most powerful magical item in the world, and __you captured and upgraded them, that makes you virtually the most powerful Sorceress in the world, though you have yet to unlock your true power.  And that's why you should not speak of the cards to anyone.  They are powerful with or without their Mistress, and there are powerful Dark Wizards, one in particular, that would stop at nothing to gain them."  The group lounged in separate areas of Eriol's mansion; Touya hiding from Nakuru in his room, Yukito in the kitchen, Fujitaka in the study, (Colonel Mustard in the ballroom, Ms. Peacock in the hall) and Tomoyo and Sakura listening to Eriol's explanation of why-Sakura-should-not-speak-of-her-cards-EVER in the living room._

            Sakura sat on a navy blue couch and stared with wide eyes at Eriol, and nodding slowly.  "Ok, Eriol-kun.  I understand.  I won't tell anyone about the Sakura Cards."

            "Good.  Now that concludes my (overly long and time-consuming) review of the Wizard's world (that I didn't feel like writing) here in England.  Do you have any questions?"

            Sakura thought.  Eriol had just spent the better par of two hours going over a few trivial things that she should know.  He explained the wizard sport called Quidditch, the curriculum of Hogwarts, the few basic laws that magic was not allowed to be used in the open, the difference between muggles and wizards, and why muggles were not allowed to know about magic.  Since everything was explained in great detail so that even she could understand it, the only question she had was "Who is this dark wizard that wants my cards, Eriol-kun?"

            Eriol smiled again.  Not that he ever stopped.  "Lord Voldemort, is a very powerful dark wizard.  Probably the most powerful the world has ever seen.  He is an evil man, and wants nothing but power.  He has killed mercilessly, and will continue to do so to gain his objectives."  He left out many parts of the story of Lord Voldemort; things that Sakura would have to find out by herself.  By the end of his explanation, both she and Tomoyo wore identical looks of shock and horror.  He nodded in comprehension.  "That's enough for tonight.  We'll go over the things again tomorrow.  Go get some sleep, Sakura-chan, you look tired."

            Sakura nodded and stood.  She bid goodnight to Eriol and Tomoyo and walked out of the room deep in thought.  Just after she left, Tomoyo turned back to Eriol and after switching her video camera off, asked him what he was hiding.

            "I don't know what you're talking about, my dear."  He replied, yup, you guessed it, smiling.  Tomoyo fixed him with a puppy-dog face and the innocent eyes, making Eriol flinch.  "I hate it when you do that.  Tomoyo enhanced the evil look of childish sadness by pushing out her bottom lip slightly and making it tremble.  Eriol rolled his eyes and threw his hands up into the air, defeated.  "Alright, fine, I'll tell you.  But you have to promise to let Sakura figure things out on her own."  Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically and waited while Eriol proceeded to launch into a detailed explanation of the letter he, Yukito, and Kinomoto Fujitaka had received, as well as the truth about Lord Voldemort and a boy named Harry Potter.  He rambled on listlessly for a time, telling her about other things that won't be mentioned here because it would ruin the surprise.

~*~Meanwhile~*~  
            Upstairs, Sakura was just coming out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of pink flannel pants and a white tank top.  The thoughts of someone evil wanting to kill her and innocent people and take away her cards still flowing in her mind.  She wanted to defeat him, make sure he didn't harm anyone else, but she wasn't sure how she should do it.  Or if she was even supposed to do it.  She definitely didn't want to kill him; she wasn't even sure she could if she had to.  So she settled with the decision of finding another way.  And as she walked down the hallway to her room, another thought edged its way from the back of her mind, to the front, determined to make itself known.  _What would Syaoran do if he were here? Sakura stopped at her door, both surprised and sad at the sudden thought of her long lost love._

            She hadn't thought much about him since she received the letter from Hogwarts, things having been whirling past in an instant.  But now that she was alone, all her things packed and planned, now that she had free time again, she found her mind wandering back to that amber-eyed seraph.  Sighing sadly, she opened the door and walked in.  She lit a few candles and climbed gently into the gigantic bed, noticing that it would be rather comfortable for two. . . .

           She shook her head immediately banishing the thought with her usual blush on her cheeks.  Lying in a sea of pink fluff, bathed in the golden glow of the surrounding candles, Sakura gazed out the window at the night sky, thinking that in other parts of the world, China to be exact, it was daytime.  She wondered what he was doing now, if he thought of her at all, if he had finally kept his promise and returned, only to find her gone.  Would he think she abandoned him?  Would he think she found someone else?  She turned to her side and grabbed a pillow, burying her head in the softness of it.  Slowly, a tear leaked out of her eye and moistened the pink fabric; then another and another.  Sakura fell asleep silently crying, her thoughts now trained fully on the memories of her card capturing and transforming days. 

            From the doorway, Yue watched his mistress' sadness.  Wishing there was someway to ease it; he only sighed and put out the candles, then turned and left his mistress in her unconscious state.

~*~*~*~

Thank you for reading and PLEASE review!!!  Please?  It would mean so much to me.  PLEASE!?!?!?!?!?! U.U  I bow my humble head to the ALMIGHTY READERS AND ASK THEM TO REVIEW.  Also, there's something that I have to be focusing on a little more than my story right now.  Maybe I'll make it into a story too.  Hmm.  Yeah, well, please just press the VVVVVVVVVV little purple button and say something nice.  Thanks again. BYE ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: Platform 9 and 34

Hehe, thanks all for reviewing, I'm glad you like my story.  I'm sorry if I get this wrong, but I read somewhere in one of the books that the train doesn't actually take them to the school, instead, it takes them to a station in Hogsmeade.  So that's where they're going in my story.  I have a little problem that I'll need your help with, but I won't mention that until the end of the chapter.

So continue your reading and please review.  ^.^  Thanks!

And I own NOTHING.  'Cept the poi I'm eating right now.  Anybody want some?

~*~*~*~

            Two weeks passed rapidly, and in no time, our little group was standing between the barriers for platforms nine and ten.  Sakura looked down at her ticket and up in confusion.  "Eriol-kun, this says platform 9 and ¾.  But I don't see it anywhere around.

            Eriol (what else) smiled.  "That's because, to get onto platform 9 and ¾, you have to walk through the barrier between these two platforms."  Touya, Fujitaka and Tomoyo looked at the wall skeptically.  It looked very firm.

            "Hoe?" Sakura gasped.  "Demo, Eriol-kun, the wall looks very solid.  I don't think-" Sakura was cut off as Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her at a run straight into the wall calling "Don't think, just run!"  And suddenly, they weren't there anymore.  "Hoe!"

            Touya shrugged and ran after them.  He too disappeared.  Fujitaka looked at his daughter and motioned for her to go first.  Sakura nodded and backed up.  She took off at a high speed run, closing her eyes and thinking _I will not hit the wall, I will not hit the wall.  She kept running until she hit something rather hard, and waited for the laughing to begin.  It didn't come however, and she wondered what exactly her so-called friends were doing.  She cracked open an eye, then another, and gazed up at the something that she hit._

            She was surprised to see that it wasn't a some_thing, but rather a some__one, that she hit.  She was even more surprised, stunned to silence to be exact, to see the vivid amber staring back at her beneath a mop of messy chocolate brown hair.  She took a shaky breath, staring back into those beautiful amber eyes that she dreamt about every night; then another, and another, and-_

            "SYAORAN-KUN!!!"  She cried in utter happiness, jumping up and launching herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  He stood, too stunned to move, for a moment before it finally dawned on him that his long lost love was hanging on to his neck for dear life.  Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist, and closed his eyes in an attempt to keep the happy tears from his eyes.

            He breathed in the scent of her hair, and smiled that rare, only-for-Sakura-smile.  "Ohayo, Sakura-chan."  He whispered softly in her ear.  Oblivious to the stares they gathered, the couple stood for countless seconds, minutes, hours, days-time seemed to stand still around them.  Then, as soon as the lovely moment had begun, yet it felt like an eternity after, it was interrupted by the mingled shouts and screeches of "KAWAII!" and "GAKI GET OFF MY SISTER NOW!"

            Sakura and Syaoran jumped apart, faces glowing red, to see three calm, smiling faces, one not so calm or smiley face with a really smiley face on its back, one video-camera, and one smirk (a.n.:if you were counting, you'd notice something different).  Though the smirk went unnoticed by Sakura, the face it was plastered on didn't.

            "Oh!  Meiling-chan, you're here too!"  She ran over to the Chinese girl and embraced her tightly.  After the reunion was out of the way, Sakura noticed, at last, that she was standing in the midst of a fairly large crowd, all dressed in robes, and in front of a large scarlet red steam engine.

            Eriol reminded them all that they had a limited amount of time, and told them that he would see to getting Sakura's things on the train, while they said their goodbyes.  Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Yukito, and Nakuru went with him, leaving the three Kinomoto's to themselves.

            Sakura looked at her father with tears in her eyes and gave him a fond embrace which he returned.  "Arigatou, Otou-san.  I'll miss you."

            "I'll miss you both very much."  Fujitaka said hugging Touya as well.  "Take care of yourselves.  Have fun, and Good luck."

            "Sayonara, Otou-san, I'll write to you about what happens."  Touya said.  They said their last goodbyes, and Fujitaka watched in both happiness and sadness as his two children boarded the train for Hogwarts.  He sighed and told himself that it was all for the best.  They would be safer at Hogwarts than anywhere else.  Looking at his own train ticket, he decided that it was time to let them be.  Hopefully, he would be seeing them later.  He had no doubt that they would survive; after all, his daughter was the most powerful sorceress in the world.  And she was once again with the Li boy, which he knew would make her happy. Yes, Li would protect her; with his life if necessary.  So he was not all that worried about them.  No, it was himself he was worried about.  What if he didn't come out of this alive?  He knew the risks when Albus Dumbledore sent him the letter explaining everything.  He knew what could happen to him at any moment.  But for now, the only thing that mattered to him was the lives of his children.  So young, so innocent.  They would have to be strong.  For themselves, and for the world.  He prayed to Nadeshiko to stay with them, help them cope with the changes.  And stepping out of the barrier, her turned to platform eight, and waited.

~*~Meanwhile~*~

            On the train, the companions had settled into a compartment of their own, near the back, waiting for the train to leave.  Yukito and Nakuru had to haul Touya up to the front of the train, where, being a teacher's aide, he was supposed to be.  This left Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol alone in the compartment.  (A.n.:  I have no idea what a train compartment looks like, the closest thing to a train I've been in is the one that takes you to Fantasyland in Disneyland, so if I get the number of seats wrong or something like that, I'm sorry.)  Syaoran sat next to the window, Sakura next to him, and Meiling next to her with an empty seat at the end.  Across from Syaoran was Eriol with Tomoyo at his side.

            They spent the time waiting for the train, catching up on each others lives.  Then talk turned to acceptance into Hogwarts.  Sakura and Tomoyo told the others about the strange letters that they received and how Eriol was a teacher and Tomoyo was his assistant.  Syaoran told them that much the same thing had happened.

            "Demo, Meiling-chan, you don't have any magic either."  Sakura said, trying her best not to insult her.

            Meiling only shrugged.  "Eh.  Aunty Yelan didn't tell us anything.  Just packed us up and sent us here a couple of days ago."  She explained.

            Just then, the door opened and a boy with messy black hair and glasses that looked like Eriol's stood there.  He smiled oddly.  "Hello.  Is it alright if me and my friends sit here with you?"  He asked.  "Everywhere else is full."

            Sakura nodded and smiled cheerfully.  "Of course you can."  The boy smiled gratefully and sank into the seat next to Meiling who (of course) smiled at him.  Two more kids their age came in, one girl with bushy brown hair and one boy with bright red, and sat next to Tomoyo.

            "Hi, I'm Meiling Li.  What's your name?"  She asked, looking at the first boy that walked in.  He stared at her in shock, as did the other boy with red hair.

            "You-you don't know?"  He asked looking around at all the new faces.  They all wore similar looks of confusion and boredom (except for Eriol who, of course, knows everything and was, how'd you guess!?! smiling).  The girl sitting across from him snorted.

            "I can't believe you don't know who he is."  She said sarcastically, acting smarter then them.

            Meiling looked angry.  "Wouldn't ask if I knew.  You should've been able to figure that out if you're so smart."  She said with equal sarcasm.  The girl looked taken aback.

            Sakura sensed the tension and cleared her throat.  "Um, I'm Sakura Kinomoto.  This is Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Eriol Hiragizawa.  What are your names?"

            "I'm Ron Weasley.  This here is Hermione Granger," said the boy with red hair, motioning to himself and the girl next to him.

            "And I'm Harry Potter."  The first boy said, waiting for the gasps of shock and surprise.  All her got in return was a "Nice to meet you all" from Sakura.  He decided instantly that he liked these people.  Especially that pretty girl with black hair sitting next to him. . . . 

            "So, where are you all from?  I mean, not knowing about Harry Potter and all."   Ron asked tentatively.

            This time, Tomoyo answered.  "Sakura and I are from Japan.  Syaoran and Meiling are cousins from China, and Eriol is originally from England, though he moved to Japan a few years ago."

            "Besides, what's so special about him that we should know who he is?"  Meiling asked, looking haughtily at Hermione who snorted in return.

            "He only defeated the most powerful dark wizard in the world when he was just a baby."  Harry glared at Hermione.  He finally found some people that wouldn't judge him based on past doings, and she had to go and ruin it.  In a second that girl would probably be drooling over his mantle of celebrity status.  But once again, he was surprised.

            "So?"  Was all she said.

            Sakura, on the other hand was looking at him with wide emerald eyes.  "You did all that?"

            Harry nodded.  "Yeah.  I supposedly defeated Voldemort."  He said, voice full of bitterness and sarcasm.  His friends flinched at the name.  But Sakura only looked confused.

            "Eriol-kun, isn't Voldemort that wizard you were telling me about?"  All eyes turned to Eriol who (duh) smiled and nodded.  "But, he's still alive, isn't he?  If Harry-kun defeated him, shouldn't he be dead?"

            Hermione sputtered and Meiling smirked.  Even Harry felt like laughing.  Finally someone could put up a good comeback for his supposed fame.  Although, he wasn't sure Sakura meant it as a comeback, but was genuinely confused by this.  He was about to say that he wasn't all powerful like everyone thought him to be, and was in fact just a normal wizard, when the door once again slid open to reveal a tall boy with slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes flanked by two larger boys that looked as ugly as they did stupid..

            "What do _you want, Malfoy?"  Ron asked bitterly._

            "Well, well, well.  What _do we have here?"  Malfoy asked.  His eyes fell to Meiling and he smirked._

            "What are you smirking at?"  She asked.  Her crimson eyes blazed at the thought of a new challenge.

            Malfoy leaned onto the door frame and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  "Just wondering how such a beautiful girl wound up sitting next to such a pitiful excuse for a wizard."

            Now, as much as Meiling loves a challenge, she loves her friends even more.  Needless to say, near-pandemonium ensued.  Before Harry, Ron, or Hermione could even blink, let alone get a good comeback out, Meiling was standing in front of Malfoy, fire in her eyes.  "Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing.  You know, you're friends could stand to do some studying.  Not to mention a bath."

            Malfoy's eyes narrowed.  "Are you implying that I'm a girl?"

            Meiling laughed.  "You're just about as smart as she is," she said, motioning to Hermione who fumed.  "Really, you two should get together sometime."  She laughed again as both Hermione and Malfoy glared at her.

            "Why I never-" Hermione began

            "You little-" Malfoy said at the same time, bringing out his wand.  He aimed at Meiling and shouted "Barba!" (a.n.: Latin word for beard, he meant to give her a beard.)  A ray of purple light shot out of the end of the wand and headed straight for Meiling.  When it was about six inches in front of her, a winged thing (a.n.: I don't know what it's called, the symbol for the Shield) appeared and absorbed the light.  In the corner of the booth behind Meiling, a light pink aura disappeared as well.

            Meiling, who had been scared but wasn't about to show it smirked again and watched not only this "Malfoy"'s glare, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron's fearful stare turn into looks of awe and alarm.  She walked closer to Malfoy, until she was about two inches from his face, and whispered in a deadly quiet voice, "What were you saying?"

            Malfoy backed up a little and his eyes narrowed.  "This isn't over. Not by a long shot."  Then he left with his two friends staring stupidly at his back, following.  Meiling turned back to her seat and sent Sakura an appreciative smile.  She sat back down and smiled mischievously.  "Well, that was fun."  She said sarcastically, causing Tomoyo and Sakura to giggle, Eriol to (duh) smile, and Syaoran to shake his head and turn back to the window he was staring out of.

            Harry, on the other hand, looked dumbfounded.  "How-how did you-?"  He began.  Just then, the door slid open again to reveal two tall, lanky (uh. . .) men and a bubbly young woman.

            Sakura's smile broadened.  "Yukito!"  She cried, happy for the distraction.  Behind Yukito, Touya stood glaring at Syaoran, who glared back, with Nakuru hanging on his arm.  The three previous Hogwarts students looked at the three newcomers in confusion.

            "Hello, everyone."  Yukito said.  "I just came by to check on Sakura-chan, and tell you all to put on your robes; we'll be arriving at the station soon."  Everyone nodded and donned their robes as the three older (uh. . . ) people left; Sakura's robes looking a little more fashionable.  The sides were brought in just a little, giving an extra accent to her curves.  The neckline went down in a little V-neck, and the sleeves fit her arms at first, then flared slightly at the elbow.  The changes were noticeable, but not so much as to get her in trouble.

            This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.  "Where did you get those robes?  The only place to have them made in England is Madam Malkin's.  And she certainly doesn't make robes like that."

            Sakura blushed, which sent Tomoyo into a frenzy of whipping out her video camera and shouting "Kawaii!"  "Actually, Tomoyo-chan made them for me.  Do you like them?  I'm sure she could make you some too."  Sakura ventured, attempting to make a new friend.

            Hermione made a low sound in her throat that sounded like a cross between a snort and a growl.  "Hogwarts has standards, you know.  There's a reason for the dress-code, did you ever think about that."  Sakura now looked hurt and quite taken aback.  From behind her, Syaoran glared at Hermione, feeling the disturbance in Sakura's usually cheerful aura.

            "Geeze, Hermione, why don't you lighten up?"  Harry asked, feeling his old and long buried dislike for her know-it-all-superior attitude rise again.  It wasn't that he was beginning to not like her again, but she didn't have to be so mean.  "They are new, after all."  He reminded her.  She simply glared at him, as if angry, and she probably was, that he was taking their side.

            "Yeah, what he said."  Meiling added as the train pulled into the station.  She opened the door and led the way out of the compartment, surprisingly enough with Harry right behind her.  Tomoyo and Eriol followed, Sakura with her head down next, and lastly, Syaoran who walked protectively close to Sakura with his death-glare pinned on Hermione.

            Ron was about to follow when he suddenly stopped and faced Hermione.  "You know, Hermione, Harry's right.  They are new, and they're from Japan as well.  They don't understand what it's like to be in a wizarding school.  I bet they've never even been out of Japan or China.  I don't know what's gotten into you, Hermy, but I wouldn't mind if you would tell me."

            Hermione's scowl softened into a frown, then a sad smile.  "Honestly, I don't know either, Ron.  I just- I don't know.  It feels like they're different.  Not just from a different country half-way around the world, but different.  I sense something about them, something strong.  I'm not sure if it's evil, but it may very well be.  I mean, Voldemort suddenly comes out from hiding and regains his former strength, and suddenly, eight new kids from Japan show up.  Do you really think it's a coincidence?"  She argued.

            "They could be here to help."  Ron pointed out.  "Besides, they're our age.  They can't be much more powerful.  They've never even been in a proper school.  And we've got Dumbledore and all the other professors as well."

            "Help out who?" she asked.  "For all you know, they may be here to get Harry.  There are more ways to kill than magic.  I mean, did you see the way that girl was looking at him?"

            "Yes, Hermione, I did.  I also saw the way he was looking at her.  And as much as I hate to say this, I think you're jealous."  Ron said sadly, turning and walking out of the now empty train, leaving a stunned Hermione behind.

            "Maybe I am jealous," she said to no one in particular.  "But it's not because of Harry.  I just wish I had that type of body and looks.  Maybe then you'd look at me that way too."

~*~*~*~

Yay!!! Nother chappie finished ^.^  Anyway, about that problem I had.  See, I have a role for everyone BUT Meiling.  S&S are students, E&T are professors, Touya's a T.A. Yukito and Nakuru are doing something else (it's a secret), but NOTHING FOR MEILING.  I wanted it to be original, but alas, I might be forced to be (dun dun duuuuuuuuuun) not-original.  So just put a suggestion or something in your review, or e-mail me at djsilverangel@yahoo.com.  Couple of things first, I will NOT make her a student; S&S are the ONLY students of the bunch and it's going to stay that way.  Also, I will NOT send her home.  She is one of my favourite characters, and Harry's future girlfriend, and therefore will remain at Hogwarts.

I think that's about it.  If you were wondering about Kero and Suppi and where they were for this whole chapter, I locked them in my closet.  Don't worry, they'll be coming back for the next chapter cause it's the feast.  And don't get me wrong about all the sarcastic comments about Eriol.  I love Eriol.  He's SOOO CUTE ^.^  but if you haven't noticed, he seems to smile a lot.  That get's kind of annoying.  Hmm, gives me an idea though.

Yup yup, that's it people.  I hope you had a merry Christmas.  So, Hauoli Makahikihou!!!  ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts and the Feast

OMG!!! I've got a PLOT!!!  **gets up and does the I've-Got-A-Plot-Dance** I honestly didn't have one until now, but I like it, it's sort of original, as original as CCS/HP crossover's can get.  Wait.  It IS.  I've never seen anyone do anything like this before.  Not the way I am.  Yay!!!  I'm SEMI-ORIGINAL ^.^  REJOICE!!!

Oh, and thank you to NOBODY who helped me by suggesting something for Meiling to do.  I had to sit there and actually THINK about something myself.

Anyway, I DON'T OWN SHNOT.  Or CCS.  Wish I did, but I didn't.  Apparently, Santa didn't get my list.  Oh well, there's always next year.

~*~*~*~

            Outside on the platform, a tall, bushy bearded man was yelling for the first years to follow him.  The other students were all piling into horse-less carriages, jabbering away about their summer vacations and how great it was to be in the next year up.  The entire group had gathered, and Harry stepped out of the train behind Meiling, who was now standing on the other side of Sakura, gazing around curiously.  He looked over all of them, and noticed that, except for the older girl who was hanging onto the taller of the two boys' arms and the silver haired boy who was stuffing some left over chocolate frogs into his mouth, everyone was looking at the same thing with their mouths hanging open: Hagrid.

            Harry smiled.  "That's Hagrid.  He's the groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Teacher here."  He explained.

            The tallest of the group shook his head and fixed his unbelieving stare on Harry.  "_That's Hagrid!?!"  He asked.  Harry nodded conformation and Sakura giggled a bit.  Tomoyo once again had her video camera out and trained on the half-giant._

            Just then, a tall witch in dark forest green robes came up to them.  Harry's smile faltered as he wondered what he did this time.  "Hello, Professor McGonagall."  He said rather warily.

            "Good evening, Mister Potter."  She replied before turning her attention the new students.  "Konbanwa.  Hajimemashite, watashino McGonagall-senseidesu."  She said before bowing politely.

            "Hajimemashite, Watashino namaewa Kinomoto Sakura-desu." Sakura said, also bowing.  She was happy that she would at least be able to speak a little Japanese around here.  (I don't really feel like doing them all, but you get the idea.)  The others introduced themselves and bowed politely.

            "Kittekudasai."  She said and started to lead them away.  Ron and Hermione had joined Harry by now, and were all looking profusely confused at the change in language.  They had all been speaking perfect English on the train (we'll just be un-original and say that Eriol cast a charm that lets them speak and understand English, k?).  They began to follow her until they realized that Harry and the others, as well as Yukito and Nakuru were not.

            Sakura looked slightly, well really, confused though Touya looked extremely happy to get rid of Nakuru.  "Yukito-san, why aren't you coming?"  She asked.

            "Well, Nakuru and I weren't specifically invited to attend Hogwarts, and there weren't many positions available.  So we decided to open a Manga shop here in Hogsmeade (yes, a manga shop ^.^;)."  He explained.  Then he leaned down to her ear.  "Don't worry.  I'll take good care of Kero for you.  Wouldn't want people getting suspicious."  He winked at her.

            Sakura brightened.  "Okay!  I'll stop bye and see you sometime.  Tell Kero-chan I'm sorry, and I'll bring him some pudding later if he's good."  She smiled at Yukito who smiled back.  "What about you, Harry-kun?"  She asked turning to the English boy.

            Professor McGonagall answered for him.  "Oh no, Miss Kinomoto.  What Professor Dumbledore has to say is for you six alone to hear.  Now please, come along."  She turned once again to a larger carriage than the others and gestured them all inside.  Climbing in herself, she closed the door and the carriage was off, leaving behind three very stunned and confused students.

            Once the coach pulled up in front of the school, the Japanese students got out and Professor McGonagall led them to a large stone gargoyle and whispered something to it.  It sprang to life and jumped aside revealing a winding staircase.  The seven of them climbed the stairs and suddenly stood outside a large wooden door.  Professor McGonagall knocked twice, then opened the door and gestured them all in.

            The room was decorated with portraits of many many people all craning their canvas-painted necks to get a better view of the six new people.  Sakura jumped and scooted closer to Syaoran who blushed and put an arm protectively around her shoulders.  Tomoyo, who was fascinated with the moving picture for the moment, suddenly had her camera out and going squealing "Kawaii!" and causing Syaoran's blush to deepen and Sakura's to begin.  A soft chuckle was heard and all heads turned to the old, greying man that was sitting behind a large oak desk.  He had a long white beard and was wearing a large pointed wizard's hat.

           "Professor Dumbledore, the new students and teacher's aides from Japan."  McGonagall said as way of introduction.

            Professor Dumbledore smiled.  "Thank you, Minerva.  You may take the sorting hat and begin the feast.  I will be down as soon as we are finished here."  McGonagall nodded and picked up a rather frayed and aged looking hat, and walked out of the room.  The elderly professor looked at the six people standing in front of him and motioned for them all to sit in the chairs that had magically (literally) appeared behind them.  They obliged and sat, waiting for whatever was coming.

            "Hello.  I'm Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts."  He never lost his smile.  The others introduced themselves.  "Ah yes, Mister Hiiragizawa.  You will be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  And this beautiful young lady, Miss Daidouji,-was it?-will be your assistant.  Mister Kinomoto, I believe that you will be assisting our Groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid.  And Miss Li, you will be assisting me.  There is a task that I need completed, but alas, I am too busy to do it myself.  I hope you don't mind."  Meiling shook her head and smiled brightly at him.  "Splendid.  Now, I'm not going to beat around the bush.  I will go straight into the reason why I asked you to attend Hogwarts, Miss Kinomoto and Mister Li, by saying that I know who you are and the things you have accomplished previous to this.  But first, to better understand this, I will start off with a small story."  The group relaxed into their chairs and Dumbledore began:

            "In a time before Lord Voldemort, the founders of Hogwarts, Clow Reed, or even the reign of Humans on the earth, there was a great and terrible war; the war between Angels, who fought for peace and freedom, and the Daemons, who fought for power and control.

            "One day, the Daemon Prince, heir to the throne of evil, was walking through the Sacred Garden, a garden on earth that was a sort of refuge for confused souls.  He grew tired of the war, and decided to take some time off from the daily routine.  As he came to a small stream, he chanced upon a beautiful young girl gazing wistfully into the water.  He was entranced by her beauty, and fell instantly in love with her, not knowing that she was in fact the daughter of the God of Light, the Angel Princess.

            "Feeling someone's intense gaze on her back, the young girl turned and found herself looking at the most handsome man she had ever seen.  They stood staring at each other for countless moments, both unaware that the other was the offspring of their enemy.

            "Finally, as the last rays of the sun died out, and the stars began to shine, they promised to meet again the next day, and the day after, and the day after.  And so they met, and each time they fell more and more in love.

            "One day, as they sat in each other's arms, watching the river flow, just as they were about to share their first kiss, their parents, the Gods of Light and Darkness happened upon them, and tore them from their love's embrace.

            "Within a week's time, all out war was declared and the earth was turned into a battlefield.  The two lovers were forbidden to meet again, and spent that week in utter despair.

            "However, one night, only days after the war began, and countless lives were lost, the two star-crossed lovers snuck away from their prisons and met at the spot next to the stream.  They decided that since they couldn't be together in life, they would be together in death.

            "They transfigured their wands into daggers, and pointed each at the other's heart.  As they leaned in for their first and final kiss, the daggers pierced their skin, and entered their hearts, bringing both pain and peace.  Tears mingled with blood and passion, and as they died in each other's arms, their power and love created the Lover's Tear, which harboured whatever power that had not been sent into their wands.  When they had at last faded away into nothing more than a memory, the daggers changed back into wands, and lay on either side of the gem.

            "Unknown to either of them, their betrotheds had followed them, curious as to what they were doing.  They watched the whole heartbreaking scene from the trees, and when all was done, they stepped out and found each other.  Each had loved the one they were supposed to marry, though the feelings were not returned.  And so, heartbroken and alone, they used the powerful stone, infused it with their own power, adding to the energy it possessed, and used it, to banish the Angels and the Daemons back to the worlds from whence they came.

            "They lived out their lives as humans, helping to rebuild the broken world, and eventually fell in love with each other.  They worked to keep the memory of the two lovers alive, knowing that _they were in fact the saviours of the world, and it was __their love that allowed life to continue._

            "But, like all legends, they die with time.  And so it was, that they became just that; a legend."

            By the end of the story, Tomoyo and Sakura were in tears, stifling sobs of sadness.  Tomoyo was clinging to Eriol, who wasn't smiling, and Meiling sat staring at nothing in particular.  Even Touya looked fazed by the sadness of the story.

            "Wh-what does that have to do with us, Professor?"  Eriol asked his voice tight.

            "Please, call me Albus.  We are, after all, fellow professors."  Eriol nodded rather shakily.  "Sakura, Syaoran, please take out your wands."

            Sakura reached a shaky hand into her robes, as did Syaoran, and pulled out the odd wand that Ollivander had sold her, and put it on the desk in front of Dumbledore.  As she glanced at Syaoran's wand, she gasped.  It looked very much like hers, though it was darker, almost black and a little longer.  It had the same pricks of light all over it, the ones Ollivander had told her wad Pixie dust, and the same shine.

            "Yes," Dumbledore was saying.  "Yes, those are the wands."  He looked at the wands with awe.

            "A-are you saying, Sakura and Syaoran, are some kind of reincarnation of the two lovers or something?"  Meiling asked incredulously.

            "I'm not saying anything, Miss Li.  But those _are the wands they used.  They are very powerful, drawing their energy from the six elements, instead of only one.  Now, I will be honest with you all.  I specifically asked you here for reasons.  Sakura, I was the one that offered your father that job.  You see, we have reason to believe, your wands being part of it, the Lover's Tear really does exist, and is somewhere here in England.  We have pinpointed the location to one specific area, and asked for your father's assistance and expertise in uncovering the artefact.  He knows about everything.  I explained it all in a letter.  I also wanted to ask for your help, you being the Card Mistress and most powerful sorceress in the world."  Sakura was now very pale and hanging limply onto Syaoran's arm.  She nodded unsteadily, feeling very faint.  "We have a slight problem, if you hadn't known already.  The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, has risen again and is also in search of the Lover's Tear.  He has gathered an army that will be hard for us alone to defeat.  I couldn't very well expect you to come here all alone, and it is well known, at least to myself, what you and your friends can do."  He smiled again, though this time, it seemed sad.  "Yes, with help from the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, the Card Mistress, and the future leader of the Li Clan, we should stand a fighting chance.  I trust that Professor Hiiragizawa has explained to you the importance of keeping your identity secret?"  They all nodded affirmation and Dumbledore continued.  "Very well.  We will go down to the Great Hall were Sakura and Syaoran will be sorted, and begin the new school year like any other."  He stood as did the rest of them and led the way to the Great Hall._

~*~Meanwhile~*~

            "I wonder what's happening.  Dumbledore's been gone for quite a while."  Harry said to Ron and Hermione.  "The Sorting's almost over!"  Just then, the teacher's door opened, and Dumbledore led the two new students and the other's up onto the platform.  Sakura and Syaoran stood in front of the Teacher's table, while the rest took their respective places.

            "Welcome back everyone, I trust you all had a wonderful summer."  Dumbledore announced, and there were murmurs of confirmation.  "I am pleased to announce that we have some new students that will be joining the fifth year classes, as well as new teachers and aides.  We will start off by sorting our two new students."

            "Two?"  Hermione hissed.  "There were five of them earlier."

            "Kinomoto, Sakura!"  McGonagall called, and Sakura went up and sat on the stool.  The hat was placed on her head, and slid down over her eyes.

            _Hmm, said a small voice in her head.  __Why, good-evening, Card Mistress._

            **_G-good evening.  Sakura thought.  _****_Umm, not to be rude, but, what are you?_**

            _I am the Sorting Hat.  I put people into the houses they belong in.  However, I do have trouble at times; would you like to help me out?_

_            **I suppose so.  What do you need?**_

**_I see a lack of the ambition you need for Slytherin, so it won't be there.  Though you're not stupid, you can be a bit slow . . . especially in the matters of love, so we can leave out Ravenclaw._**

_            **Hey!**_

**_Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to insult you.  Now, you are quite faithful to your friends and your causes.  But you're also very brave.  You're loyal, friendly, powerful. . . .  But where to put you . . . ?_**

_            **Umm . . . well, I don't know much about the houses here, but I met a new friend on the train.  I think his name was Harry Potter.  The only people I know here, I won't be able to be with, except maybe Syaoran.  At this thought, she blushed.**_

            _Ah yes, Harry Potter.  I see.  Very well then, since not even I__ can get in the way of fate, better be "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  It yelled the last part out to the whole hall, and cheers erupted from all the students, except for one table.  Sakura pulled the hat off her head and walked slowly to the table that was cheering the loudest.  She sat down next to Harry and smiled at him.  He smiled back and turned to watch Syaoran being sorted.  Sakura prayed silently that they would be together._

            "Li, Syaoran!"  McGonagall called.

            Syaoran walked up to the stool with only one thought in mind: Sakura.

            _Well, well, well, somebody's got a busy mind, hasn't he?_

_            **Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. . . .**_

**_Umm, okay.  Well, I see a thirst to prove yourself, especially to your family._**

_            **Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. . . .**_

_            Riiiiiiiiight.  Not a bad mind.  Very loyal, particularly to-_

_            **Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. . . .**_

_            Yes, her.  She seemed quite taken with you.  Now, you've atoned for past wrong doings, and although Slytherin would help you become great, I just don't see you there.  Nor in Hufflepuff.  Ravenclaw, maybe.  Or maybe-_

_            **Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. . . .**_

_            Yes, I get the FRIGGIN point already!  Can't you think about anything else!?!_

_            **No.**_

**_. . . ._**

_            **You better put me with my Sakura-chan, hat, or I'll rip you apart.**_

**_            "Gryffindor!"  The hat yelled, rather angrily.  Once again, the hall applauded loudly, and Syaoran walked up and sat next to Sakura, smiling._**

            "Oh Syaoran!  I'm so happy we're together!"  She cried, tackling him in a hug.  She then realized what she said and did and immediately turned scarlet.  "I-I mean, you know, in the same house."  She added, letting go of him and straightening her robes.  Syaoran blushed as well and nodded.  Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "Congratulations to our two new students.  Please, treat them kindly and with respect."  Dumbledore said, standing.  "Now, I would like to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Eriol Hiiragizawa, and his assistant, Tomoyo Daidouji."  Eriol and Tomoyo stood and nodded at the crowd that gasped seeing that their teacher was their age, and in some cases younger than them.  Sakura, however, clapped loudly, unaware that most of the stares turned to her, and Tomoyo waved, video camera in hand.  Syaoran scowled and remained silent.

            "Honestly.  Doesn't she know that electronic devices don't work here?"  Hermione asked once the shock had worn off.

            "Eriol-kun put a charm on it so that it would work."  Sakura explained, earning a glare from Hermione which instantly shut her up.

            "He can't possibly do that, he's our age."  She said haughtily.

            Syaoran gave Hermione a death-glare.  "In case you haven't noticed, he's your new professor, I'm pretty sure he's a lot more powerful than you.  And just because you can't do something doesn't mean nobody else can."  Syaoran said angrily.  "And besides, what did Sakura ever do to you?  The least you can do, since you're so inept at being nice, is not say anything at all."  He stopped at a pleading look from Sakura, leaving Hermione with her mouth hanging open.  She promptly shut it and turned to Ron.

            "Still think they aren't that powerful?"  She hissed.  "Even if it is only one of them."

            Up at the teacher's table, Dumbledore had continued.  "This is Touya Kinomoto, he will be aiding Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures."  Touya stood and nodded curtly, ignoring the sighs and girlish giggling from the crowd.  "And lastly, Meiling Li will be helping me in a task.  I will ask you all to be civil with her while she's running around the school doing whatever it is I've asked her to do.  The same goes for all of the new additions."  Murmurs of assent went through the hall from everyone but the Slytherins.  "Thank you.  Now, enjoy the feast."  Instantly, plates filled with food, and talk about the upcoming year invaded the previous silence.

            At the Gryffindor table, Sakura was chatting happily with Neville, and Syaoran was eating quietly.  Suddenly, a scream rang through the hall, and Sakura was on the floor backing away from the table.

            "G-g-g-ghost."  She whispered, pointing at a silver spirit.  In a second flat, Syaoran was picking Sakura up off the floor, and held her in his left arm, his sword in his right hand, pointed at the ghost.  Sakura had her head buried in Syaoran's chest, and she was shaking.

            The ghost laughed, causing Sakura to shake even more and whimper a bit.  "Why, I'm not a bad ghost.  And besides, you wouldn't be able to hurt me, I'm dead."

           "Maybe not, but I can banish you to hell and keep you from coming back."  Syaoran growled.  This seemed to work, for the ghost gulped loudly and sank through the floor.  Syaoran turned his attention back to Sakura, ignoring the fact that the Great Hall had gone dead quiet and all eyes were on them.  "It's ok, Sakura.  It's gone now.  Shhh."  He whispered into her hair.  She had begun to cry.  "It's ok.  Come on; let's get you out of here."  He started towards the door, Sakura in his arms, when Dumbledore stood.

            "Harry, would you kindly show them to the Gryffindor common room?"  Harry nodded and stood up, following.  Meiling, Tomoyo and Touya also stood.  Eriol stayed behind to converse with Dumbledore about Sakura's immense fear of Ghosts.

            Meiling walked with Harry, leading them up long flights of stairs and through twisting corridors, Sakura and Syaoran followed, and Tomoyo, with camera in hand and to her eye, trailed with Touya next to her glaring evilly at the back of Syaoran's head.

            "What's wrong with her?"  Harry asked Meiling.

            "She's afraid of ghosts.  Really, _really afraid."  Meiling explained._

            "But he's a friendly ghost.  Doesn't that make a difference?"

            "No not really.  He's still a ghost.  Is it ordinary for ghosts to wander the halls here?"

            "Yup.  That was Sir Nicholas.  We call him Nearly Headless Nick.  He's the ghost of Gryffindor House."

            "Oh lordy."  Meiling sighed.  She glanced behind as a grunt was heard, and found that Sakura had fallen asleep and Syaoran was now carrying her, a blush apparent even in the dark halls of Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~

So ends another chapter.  I hoped you all like the way the plot is going.  I made that legend thingy up all by myself **looks proud** I think I'll make it into a story ^.^  Nobody gets to use it without my permission, got it!?! .  I worked hard for that story.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV Press the button.  Well, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Day of Classes, and...

Hey!It's me again.I hope everybody missed me **hears crickets** -_-;;Oh well.I hope you like this chapter, even though I don't think it's very good.I just didn't wanna keep you all waiting ^.^

Don't forget to review!Please?I need it, I have very low self-esteem at the moment :(

~*~*~*~  
  


The next morning, Syaoran stood above Sakura, shaking her fiercely.The girl's dormitory was empty except for them, everyone else having gone down to breakfast.The last thing they needed was to be late on their first day.

She groggily opened one eye and peered up at him."Ohayo, Syao-kun. . . ."She sighed dreamily before drifting back off to sleep.

Syaoran blushed at the name, and then groaned when he realized that she was snoring softly again."Forgive me Sakura."He pulled out his sword and a piece of paper with Chinese writing on it [(what are those things called?)].He muttered something in Chinese, and suddenly, a large quantity of water rained down on Sakura.

"_Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeee__!!!"She cried, jumping out of the soaking wet bed.She stood for a second, chest heaving, gasping for breath, before she turned on Syaoran._

"I-I-I-I-" He stuttered.Sakura didn't know that one of the reasons he was stuttering was because of the way her wet bed clothes, however childish, clung to her well developed body.Instead, she stalked menacingly toward him, green eyes blazing.She called out her Star Wand, and used the Sword, then proceeded to chase him around the dormitories, sword raised, and yelling very un-Sakura like things.

"Sakura!I'm _sorry!But we're going to be __late!"At the word late, Sakura suddenly stopped and remembered that it was the first day of classes at Hogwarts._

"_Hoe!Why didn't you __tell me!?!"She cried, running around frantically, trying to get ready.Syaoran sighed and shook his head.No sooner had he relaxed, than Sakura grabbed his arm and was yanking him through the portrait hole and down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast._

They burst through the doors and noticed that the schedules had already been passed out.Both were slightly out of breath, but not significantly.They dropped into their seat next to Harry and gulped down the pumpkin juice in front of them, piling their plates with food at the same time.

"Here, I kept your schedules for you."Harry said, handing them slips of paper.

"Fanksh."Sakura said with her mouth full of rice.She glanced at it and saw that they had Transfiguration first with Hufflepuff, then Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins.After lunch was Divination, then Charms again with the Slytherins.And that was just today.

Next to her, Syaoran was stuffing his mouth with food as well, hurrying to finish before the first class, which people were already leaving for.Both of them finished in record time and raced off to the Transfiguration classroom.

~*~After Class~*~

"Wow, Sakura that was great!"Ron exclaimed.They had just exited Transfiguration [(for those of you who don't pay attention)], where they were asked to turn a book into a bat.The only two that got it were Hermione, who ended up with a vampire bat that had tried to bite everyone, and Sakura, who ended up with a rare white fruit-bat that, like her owl, had the faintest colour of pink at the tips of it's wings.Most of the others, including Syaoran, only managed to make their books flap about and collide in the air.

Behind Ron, next to Neville, Hermione seethed with anger."Her-Hermione, are you okay?"Neville squeaked.

"Buzz off!"She mumbled.The group [(Harry, Ron, Sakura, Syaoran, Hermione, and Neville)] walked down the large marble [(are they marble?)] stairs that led outside to the lawn where the Slytherins were waiting.Sakura smiled brightly and waved to Touya, who was sulking around Hagrid's hut and glaring at Syaoran who glared back.

"A'right.Now, I wan' each 'o yeh ter get into groups 'o five."Hagrid bellowed, appeared from behind his large cabin."We'll be startin' off righ' o'way this year.Got lot's ter do."Every student did as they were told.Harry, Ron, Hermione, Syaoran, and Sakura were in one group.

"I hope it's not more Skrewts."Ron said warily.

"Right.Now, this year, we'll be workin' on tamin' beasts.As the year goes on, the beasts'll ge' more'n more ferocious, but if yeh listen ta wha' I say, yeh shouldn' be in any danger."Hagrid continued."The first thin' yeh got ter know 'bout taming _any animal, is ter __ne'er act like yer be'er than they are.Be humble, be kin', and don' be scared."Most of the students were looking around curiously, wondering what sort of animal, if any, they were going to tame today._

"We'll star' off wit something a lil' advanced.Touya, would yeh bring ou' Moonshine please?"Touya left Syaoran reluctantly with one last glare and went behind the cabin.He came out a little while later, holding onto a think leather leash.Eyes widened as 'Moonshine' followed lazily behind.

He was a large, grey, white, and silver Gryphon.The feathers on his head faded from gleaming white to a dark, nearly black, grey.His lean body was covered in snowy fur that, like his mane, turned almost black at his heels.His folded wings were tipped in silver that matched his gleaming eyes.He spread his wings and stood majestically, glittering in the sunlight, leaving the entire class, including the Slytherins, in awe.

However, one group of Slytherins fast recovered."Well it's obvious who this teacher favours," Malfoy commented."A Gryphon for Gryffindor.Why couldn't it be something more cunning; like a snake?"

"Oh shut up, Malfoy.Can't we have at least one class without your stupid mouth going off?"Ron snapped.

"Of course _you'd say that, Weasley.Look, its wings are silver.Maybe if you get a couple of feathers, you can sell them."Malfoy retorted._

"Knock it off, Malfoy."Harry said, glaring at the Slytherin boy.Everyone in the class, including Hagrid and Touya, had turned their attention to the bickering students; all but one person.

Sakura kept her emerald green eyes trained on the magnificent beast, who in turn, kept its silver orbs on her.They stared at each other while insults, fists, and curses were thrown.Slowly, Sakura's feet seemed to bring her forward against her will.And then she heard a voice in her head, not unlike the voice of the Sorting hat, but much, much deeper.

_Do not be afraid, Mistress of the Cards, said the gentle voice.__I will do you no harm._

**_A-are you, Moonshine?She asked tentatively, and the large beast nodded its head._**

_That I am.By now, Sakura's feet had carried her within arms length of the Gryphon, and she knelt in front of it, stretching a hand out to pet its silver beak._

**_Demo, why are you here?And why can you talk to me?___**

_I am a messenger and a judge, nothing more, he said and bowed his head for her to run her fingers through his mane.__For now._

**_A judge?Like Yue?_**

_Yes, like Yue.There are terrible things coming, Mistress of the Cards; things that one, alone, cannot face.You have been summoned to this place of magic for a reason.Still, keep in mind: it is not your destiny to behold._

**_It can't be, can it?I already fulfilled my destiny; I became the Mistress of the Cards.Sakura was getting more and more confused.She had done what she was supposed to, she had captured and upgraded the cards.Why should she live out someone else's destiny?_**

_True, you have fulfilled that part__ of your destiny.Now, you must right past wrongs, and ensure that good shall triumph over evil.To do these things, you will have to become stronger._

**_Stronger. . . ?Sakura sighed._****_Don't tell me I have to face more__ trials.I've had enough of those with Eriol_**

The Gryphon mentally smiled._Ah yes, Clow Reed's Half Incarnation.We were sure he would be here as well.Yes, you will be facing more Trials.However, this time, your performance in these trials shall determine the fate of the future, the fate of the past, the fate of the world.My parting words to you, Mistress of the Cards, tell no one of things to come._

**_How am I supposed to tell them if I don't even know myself?She asked.But all she got in reply was a low yet kind growl from deep in his chest._****_Why won't you answer me?The fate of the future, the fate of the past?How can that be?The fate of the world, in my hands?What if I don't wan that kind of responsibility?I just wanted to be a normal kid.I captured the cards, I did my part.Why can't I just be normal?Why won't you people just leave me alone?Why must it be like this?The fate of the future, the fate of the past, the fate of the world. . . .Her last thoughts, before she saw black._**

Syaoran watched the scene in uninterested silence.Three against one and still the blonde was winning.He briefly debated joining in the heated argument-he had to admit, it did look kind of fun-but decided against it, as Sakura probably wouldn't approve.Though, it was usually about now that she would try to interfere and stop everyone so they could make up or go their separate ways.He knew she wasn't too big on confrontation; and that was one of the reasons he loved her so much.For her, there was always another way instead of jumping into things.And if there wasn't, well, she _was supposed to be the most powerful sorceress in the world now.He was sure she could handle it._

She had grown so strong in the past five years.She became more confident and less dense.Syaoran sighed in sadness and wished he had been there to watch her grow.Maybe then he wouldn't feel so left out now.Being away from her for so long had taken its emotional toll on him; but seeing her again had convinced him that she no longer needed him to support her.So for now, he would just stand by and watch.

Standing true to his depressing self-appointment, Syaoran turned and expected to find Sakura next to him or even behind him; but not kneeling in front of the Gryphon.

"Sakura?" he asked softly."Sakura, are you okay?"No answer."Sakura?"He asked a little louder.Still no answer.He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.She felt normal."Sakura what's the matter, what are you doing?"For the third time, there was no answer and Syaoran began to get worried.He looked around.Mostly everyone was still watching Harry Potter and that other kid.Standing further away from the crowd was Touya.

As much as he hated to, Syaoran turned away from his beloved Cherry Blossom and stalked, rather stiffly, over to her evil onii-chan.

Touya leaned with his back against Hagrid's cabin, one long leg bent and propped a few feet off the ground.He watched the scene with minor amusement mingled with much boredom and a few strands of agitation.He really wished someone would stop their bickering so he could get on with helping that giant of a man teach his class.He had almost gotten mauled many a time trying to calm the strange looking beast before it suddenly became calm and followed him willingly.Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Chinese Gaki slowly and rigidly walking towards him.

Out of habit, he pasted his normal gaki-glare on the boy and saw that he followed suit.Once he reached the older boy's side, however, it wasn't an insult or something equally pointless that came out of his mouth."Something's wrong with Sakura."He said plainly through clenched teeth, as if trying to avoid any conflict.

Once the small phrase was out, Touya's first instinct was to strangle the gaki for hurting his sister; until he realized that 1-he probably didn't do anything, which really didn't bother Touya because as far as he was concerned any reason to strangle him was a good one; and 2-his sister would probably kill him, then fall into a deep depression which would shatter her now happy life, locking herself away from all civilization until she either became a nun, or withered away into nothingness.

Pushing aside any thoughts of strangulation, Touya glanced behind Syaoran and saw his sister kneeling on the ground in front of the Gryphon.He walked over to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder, kneeling down beside her."Sakura?Is something the matter?"No answer."Sakura?"He asked a little louder.The Gryphon was nodding its head and pawing the ground."Sakura what's wrong?What's the matter?"He began to get frantic.His sister wasn't answering, wasn't moving.He put a hand under her chin and soon realized that she wasn't breathing either.

"Sakura!Wake-up!Please?"He called loudly so the whole class heard.They all turned to she the two boys, Sakura and the Gryphon.Hagrid was ecstatic.

"Now see 'ere, Sakura's dun it.She 'as calmed the Gryphon and is now being permi'ed to pe' 'im."He began saying.

Syaoran ignored the lesson and knelt down on the other side of Sakura, trying desperately to wake her.He and Touya began yelling in her ear, shaking her as best they could, but it did nothing.She stayed with her eyes closed, hand outstretchedtowards the Gryphon's beak.

Syaoran, noticing this, looked at the poor beast with malice in his eyes."What have you done to my Sakura-chan!?!"He yelled at it.Touya ignored the comment, trying instead to get Sakura back to consciousness.In reply, the Gryphon rumbled deep in its chest.It was not a menacing sound, more of a laugh, really.And suddenly, Sakura collapsed on the ground.

Hagird, who finally sensed that something was wrong when she wouldn't move, took charge immediately."Alrigh' everyone stay back!"He ordered."Yeh," he pointed to Touya, "make sure Moonshine stays calm.Yeh," he pointed to Syaoran, "take 'er to the infirmary."Touya let out a growl of frustration that was instantly silenced by a look from Hagrid.He grumbled under his breath while grabbing the rope around the Gryphon's neck.

Syaoran stared at Sakura for a little while, debating if he should use one of his charms to make her float, or just carry her."Use the floating spell,"Hagrid offered.

Syaoran looked away."I-I don't know how."He mumbled.

"Oh, honestly!"Hermione took out her wand and stepped forward, ready to swish and flick.But she stopped when she suddenly found Syaoran in front of her.

"You will not touch Sakura, you bakameushi."He said in a low, ominous tone.She immediately stepped back in fear and watched him walk over to Sakura.He bent down and scooped her in his arms and lifted her back up and started the trek to back to the castle.

Sakura woke up unsure of how long she had been asleep.She was still a bit tired, but more hungry than anything.She was only able to see what was above her, and that was stone.She turned her head to the side and saw more stone.She turned her head the other way and saw black fabric.She looked up again and saw the determined face of her Syao-kun.

"Syaoran-kun, what are you doing?"She asked sleepily.He stopped and looked at her, as if for the first time.Then he smiled a rare smile that made Sakura go all warm and tingly inside.

"You're finally awake."He said softly.

"Yeah, how long was I out?"She put a hand to her head, wishing away the sleepiness.

"Since just after class started, I guess.I kinda lost track of you after Harry and that other guy started arguing."He replied guiltily.

Sakura giggled."You don't have to keep an eye on me, Syaoran, I'm a big girl."He blushed."And, you can put me down now, I'm pretty sure I can walk."

Obediently, and somewhat regretfully, he placed her gently down on the stone walkway.They were in a deserted hall somewhere near the infirmary, class just about to end.

"Is it almost lunch time?I'm really hungry."Sakura said, taking a few steps forward.Syaoran nodded, but stayed in place."Oh, good.Lets go to the Great Hall then."

Again, Syaoran nodded, then sighed sadly."Are you sure you're feeling okay?"He asked, still standing in that one spot.

Sakura nodded furiously in reply not turning around.Suddenly, she stopped and faced him, some ten feet away."Syaoran," she said almost inaudibly, "I know you think I don't need you anymore."She said surprising him.He voice was soft and her eyes were sad."But, the truth is, I do.I need you more than ever.You, and Eriol, and Tomoyo, and everyone else."She walked back to him."I need you to be there for me, like you have always been.I need you to comfort me like you used to."She continued with a hint of pink on her cheeks taking his hand in hers."I need your strength, because I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough."She smiled at him while still holding on to his hand.

Syaoran nodded._Maybe I should tell her now, he thought.__Maybe I should tell her that I always want to be there for her.As he contemplated this, his face grew a dark shade of red._

Sakura lost her rare moment of maturity [(a.n.-I'm not saying she's immature, but she's not usually this deep, ya know?)] with a loud "Hoe?"She looked confusedly at Syaoran."Syaoran-kun, what's wrong with your face?It's all red. . . ."

Syaoran, who was startled by her sudden Sakura-ness, became thoroughly embarrassed and looked down at their hands, still clasped together.

Sakura's emerald eyes followed his gaze and they stared at their hands for a while before finally jumping apart with a mingled "Eh!?!" and "Hoeee!!!" both a very bright shade of red [(a.n.-like from the second movie, when they see each other again for the first time, and Sakura runs into him, and well if you saw the movie you know what I'm talking about.If not, you're missing out and should go find the movie somewhere on the internet cause they didn't release it on DVD yet ;_;)]

"Uh, why don't we go down to the Great Hall now?" Syaoran suggested.Sakura nodded and they both walked in awkward silence, the halls beginning to fill with students from the end of class.

~*~*~*~

I debated writing more, but thought against it.I want to start on the next chapter cause I got a really good idea.BTW, the next chapter'll be completely from the HP gang's POV, with a little bit of the CCS gang, but not much ^.^

I'm sorry, I know this chapter was lame and not that good.I tried to put more action in it, but I can't think of anything!Not until the battles start anyway, but that won't be for. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . at least another . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . four chapters.Maybe. 

Well, don't forget to review.I'm sorry it sucked!!! **cries**Next chapter will be better, I PROMISE ^.^

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVReview PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6: Fevered Dreams

I'M SORRY!!!  I'M SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! **cries**  I meant to put this up like, a month ago, but I just got stuck and it wouldn't come and then there was work and modelling and school and exams and college applications and scholarships and I'M SO STRESSED OUT X.X;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  PLEASE  I BEG FORGIVENESS.

Please don't hate me for my lack of updatey-ness.  Anyway, now that that's over and done with, I want to thank all of you who reviewed.  I'm sorry to disappoint you U.U  But thank you for boosting my spirits.  I'll answer them now, seeing as how I've been late on my chapters.  I usually answer them personally, in e-mails, but I decided to do this for once:

Cherychery, sakura blsm, and emerald tenshi: thanks!  I'm glad you all like my story.

Lady Tomoyo:  I really really tried, and it finally came to me!  I hope this is up to your expectations.

Megami no Hikari a.k.a. KAN-CHAN ^.^:  Thanks for reading my story!  I'm glad you like.  I love your stories too, and I've been meaning to read your new one, but as much as I love E&T, I'm more of an S&S person.  Maybe it's just cause I love Eriol so much I just want him all to myself ^.^

, , and …….??????????: uh, yeah.  Here ya go.  I hope you like.

Danielle Ngo:  Hehe, ^.^;;;;;  How's this?

Jen: sorry it wasn't sooner.  U.U

Kawaii-Fairy-Emma:  YES!  S&S FOREVER!  And thanks for putting me on your favourites ^.^

Kawaiitenshisakura: I'm sorry you had to wait so long!  

Victor:  Sorry it wasn't before Wednesday, but you should be back by now, right? Hehe U.U;;  And I didn't know he could do that either.  But it is a fairly simple task.  I wouldn't be surprised.

Suki:  I'm glad you like my story and I totally agree that it needs more action.  Trust me, I'm getting there.  I just need to set the background so everybody doesn't have to be all confused when it gets action packed.  And I love your reviews ^.^  they keep me going!

Crystal-kitty 2003:  I know this probably wasn't soon enough, and I hope you're still reading my story.  I understand if you're not cause I have this tendency to not update in a long time.  Sorry U.U

Eva:  I hope you're still reading my story.  If you are, I hope your questions have been answered.  If they haven't, just e-mail me and I'll try to explain a little without giving away too much.

Jenny: Thanks.  I know I was doing better before, but I hope to get back into the swing of things.

Sugar:  Well, I wrote more when you updated.  Does that count?

ANIME CRAZY PANDA (whom I suspect to be Danielle Ngo, I wonder why. . . .):  Yeah.  Uh, I wrote more then.

KawaiinessPnay: thank you for reviewing!  I'm glad you like the story.

Xtremeshorty: thanks.  I'm glad you like the first chapter.

Now, on with the story.

~*~*~*~

            He wasn't sure of where he was.  It seemed like a cave, murky and dreary, but it could've been a basement as well.  Whatever he was in, it was dark and cold.  The place reminded him of the Chamber of Secrets from his second year at I.

            There was suddenly a flash of green light, and many torches were lit leading up a long stone walkway to a large looming shadow.  The dim light stayed away from the circle of darkness that seemed impenetrable and hung like a thick fog around the area at the end of the long path.

            Behind him, was a pathetic sort of sound; a whimpering that sounded much like an animal would make.  The whimpering was followed by a soft scurrying, shoes clicking on stone.  He turned slightly to see a small man clasping his hands together and walking quickly forward.  The small man was the cause of the whimpering, he noticed, as the poor fellow regarded the darkness before him with stark terror in his eyes.

            He followed the man until he was at the bottom of a few steps leading up onto a short dais and into the centre of the evil foreboding shadow.  In front of him, the tiny body threw itself at the foot of the stairs and cried out.

            The dark shadow seemed to begin pulsing and immediately he fell to his feet clutching his forehead.  It was all he could do not to scream out in agony.

            "Well?"  A voice hissed.

            The small man squeaked.  "T-they're gone."

            Instead of roaring with anger, the voiced slithered like a snake from the darkness in a soft and deadly tone.  "What?"

            "W-we found the h-house, b-b-but they w-were gone."

            "I want those cards, Wormtail.  They are the key to finding the Tear, and _I want them."_

            The man trembled visibly.  "Y-yes m-master."  He piped.  He quickly got up to leave and made it about halfway back before the voice hissed again

            "And Wormtail," It said.  The man turned and a red beam of light shot out from the darkness.  "You will not fail me again."  The statement was easily drowned out by the screams echoing on the stone walls of the chamber.  The small body contorted in different positions as it was racked by pain, and it seemed to be reflected in the body of the young boy.

            He looked up and in the darkness saw two slits of glowing red.  The eyes of Voldemort pierced through Harry's body like the screams of Wormtail, and as darkness claimed him, he felt only fear.

~*~*~*~

            Silence claimed the halls of Hogwarts, but as Harry Potter lay awake in his bed, breathing heavy and rapid, the serenity of that silence was broken.

            Bright green eyes searched wildly for any sort of comfort.  He climbed out of bed and rummaged through his trunk, searching for the photo album that Hagrid had given him for his birthday (er, something like that, I can't really remember).  He found it wrapped safely in a blanket and brought it out, then grabbed his wand and headed down to the common room.  He lit the fire with a charm he had learned and made himself comfortable on a large fluffy arm chair.  Shivering at the memory of those blood red eyes, Harry opened the book at smiled at the happy waving couple that were his parents.

            "I wish you could help me understand this."  He whispered to the book.  "I really need help."  The figures on the page looked up at him with sad smiles on their tiny faces.  Harry sighed and closed the book, placing it on his lap.  He was happy tomorrow was Saturday; it would give him some time to sort out the dreams he had been having and talk to Ron and Hermione about them.

            It was already the middle of October and for the month and a half since school started, strange dreams plagued Harry on a regular basis.  They usually revolved around Voldemort somehow, but were still very cryptic.  Some of them depicted a strange group in the shadows, others a vibrant garden full of life.  Each new morning he would wake struggling to remember and decipher the mysterious dreams.  To help, he began writing in a journal all the dreams he had; a suggestion on Hermione's part.

            Harry sighed and rubbed the rest of blessed unconsciousness from his eyes as the sun began to rise.  He decided to go down to breakfast early for a little time to himself.  Since Dumbledore had cancelled the Quidditch season due to the safety of the students, he really had nothing left to do besides schoolwork.  He didn't see Hermione complaining about that.

            Down in the Great Hall, only a few students sat reading quietly or eating their breakfast.  Harry shrugged his shoulders and plopped down at the empty end of the Griffindor table and picked at some bacon.  He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but when Ron and Hermione came running in, his bacon and eggs were stone cold.

            Hermione sprinted over as soon as she spotted him, eyes wide with anticipation.  Ron lagged behind, considerably less enthusiastic.  "Harry!  Harry, guess what!"  Hermione squealed.  "I've got it!  I've found it!  Oh, you won't believe it!"

            Harry stared at her as if she were a banshee.  He looked behind her at Ron who shrugged and yawned and was suddenly being pulled and literally dragged through the hallways.  "Hermione, where are we going?" He asked.

            "To the Library!" She replied.  "So I can show you what I found."

~*~In the Library~*~

            Hermione led them to a table near the back and pulled out a rather large book.  "I was thinking about those dreams you've been having and about those things you said You-Know-Who was looking for.  Some sort of cards and a tear.  Then it came to me."  She flipped through the book.  "This is a dictionary of the greatest and most powerful magical artefacts in the world."  She told them.

            Something dawned on Harry.  "That's the book we used four years ago; to find out about the Sorcerer's stone, isn't it?"

            Hermione nodded furiously, a bright smile on her face.  "So I thought I'd look it up in here, and I found it!"

            "Ok, so what are they?" Ron asked.

            Hermione propped the book up and began to read.  "'The Cards of the Clow, or Clow Cards, are one of the most powerful forces on the planet.  They were created by the great sorcerer Clow Reed by combining both eastern and western magic (a.n: is that right?) and locked in the Book of the Clow before he died, ensuring that they would remain safe from the hands of evil.'  That's got to be what he's after."  She concluded.

            "Wow," breathed Ron.  "One of the most powerful forces on the _planet_?"

            "So what about the other one?"  Harry interrupted.  "The Lover's Tear?"

            "Right."  Hermione flipped a couple of pages and began reading again.  "'The Lover's Tear: said to be only part of an ancient legend.  Created from the love between the Angel Princess and the Daemon Prince as they lay dying in each other's arms.  Incredibly powerful, as it houses both their power, and the power of their betrothed's.'"

            "Well that was rather confusing."  Ron commented.

            "The Clow cards are the key to finding the Lover's Tear.  They're both powerful artefacts.  Makes sense why Voldemort would want them." Harry thought out loud, making Ron and Hermione wince at the name.

            "But how is he going to find them?  More importantly, how are we going to stop him from finding them?"

            "I've got a hunch," Hermione started "that those foreign students aren't who they seem."

            "What are you talking about, Hermy?"  Ron asked.

            "I think, they may be working for You-Know-Who."  Harry and Ron stared at her in stunned silence.  Suddenly, Ron started laughing his head off.

            "Good one Hermione," he managed.  "Foreign students, working for You-Know-Who."

            Hermione looked angry.  "Oh come off it, Ron.  Do you really think it's a coincidence that five new students come here and Harry starts having weird dreams at night?  I mean, they may be inept at using magic, God knows how they actually got here, but they could still pose a formidable threat."

            "Ron's right, Hermione.  You've seen Sakura in class.  She's better than you are-no offence."

            Hermione fumed.  "Fine!  Then maybe they are really good at using magic."

            "Besides, do you really think Dumbledore would let them in here if they were bad?"

            "He's been fooled before."  She replied stonily.  As much as Harry hated to admit it, she was right.  In the first year, Dumbledore had taken the bait and left the castle the night the Sorcerer's Stone was almost stolen.  And just the year before he had appointed a fake Mad Eye Moody as a teacher.  "I think they may have cast a spell on the Sorting Hat, making it put them in Gryffindor so they can be closer to Harry.  Don't you notice how they're always the last two down to breakfast _every morning?  And how Sakura isn't even in History of Magic with us?"  It was true.  Thanks to Sakura's fear of ghosts, Professor Dumbledore had asked Meiling to tutor her._

            "Now Hermione, don't go jumping to conclusions.  There may be a reasonable explanation for all of this."  Ron tried to reason.

            But Hermione had had enough.  "Fine."  She said, standing up and slamming the book shut.  "Fine.  Don't listen to what I have to say.  But don't come crawling back when Voldemort is holding both the cards and the tear in his hands."  She stuck her nose in the air and stomped out of the library.

            Harry sighed.  "I guess we pushed her too far this time."

            "She's just jealous, that's all."  Ron said quietly staring after her.  "There has to be a reasonable explanation for all of this."

            Harry nodded and was about to stand when the door slammed open.

            "Meiling, this is a library.  Must you go stomping around everywhere?  I thought our training taught you better than that."  Came Syaoran's cold voice through the shelves.  Harry looked at Ron who looked back and both stood as quietly as possible and hid behind the farthest shelf just as the group came around the corner.

            "I was just checking to see if anyone was in here.  Can't be too careful you know."  She replied propping herself on the table (a.n.: Um, I don't know what their library looks like, so I'm just gonna picture mine).  Syaoran scowled and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against a nearby wall.  Eriol stood closest to the shelf hiding Harry and Ron, while Sakura sat next to Meiling and Tomoyo stood in a far corner facing them and taping the whole thing.

            Sakura gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling.  "So, do you think anyone suspects us?"  Harry's eyes widened.

            "I doubt it," Meiling replied.  "It's not like these people can sense auras or anything.  And even if they could, nobody except the teachers even knows the cards or the Tear exists."  Harry couldn't believe his ears.  _No, he thought.  __No, Ron's right . . . there's a reasonable explanation for this.  He assured himself._

            "Right."  Eriol put in.  "Nobody knows why we're here, and we're going to keep it that way."

            Syaoran nodded gruffly.  "I just hope Kinomoto-sensei finds the Tear soon so we can leave this stupid place and go home."

            "What about the old dingbat?"  Meiling asked.  "What are we supposed to do if he finds out about us?"

            Syaoran shrugged.  "Kill him.  And his horde of pathetic followers."

            "What about Harry Potter?"  Sakura asked quietly.  "Wouldn't it be wrong of us to do that to him?"  Behind the shelf of books, Harry began to sweat.

            "We have no choice.  Unless luck is with us, we'll have to."  Eriol confirmed.

            "His lack of ability won't stop anything from happening."  Syaoran responded impassively.

            "The same goes for us, Syaoran."  Sakura reminded him.

            Syaoran scowled and turned his head to hide his blush while Meiling smiled brightly.  "Hey!  Have you forgotten about who we are?  We've been trained under the best there is.  These wizards will be nothing compared to what we've been through."

            Eriol smiled his infuriatingly calm/always there smile.  "Why thank you, my _other little descendant."_

            Syaoran's scowl deepened.  "You're only half; you don't count."

            Sakura hopped off the table with a feline grace.  "It's almost lunch time.  We should go."  The rest of the group murmured their agreement and followed her out (a.n.: did I mention it's Saturday?)

            Once they were gone, Harry let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.  He glanced over at Ron who looked about as scared as he felt.  Almost as if they could read each others thoughts, both of them stood and ran out of the library as fast as they could, into the deserted hallway and up to the Gryffindor common room.  They collapsed instantly on the floor in front of a very angry looking Hermione.

            Ron was panting and having a hard time breathing.  "Hermi-(pant)-one . . . right-(gasp)-foreign . . . students working-(pantgasp)-for . . . dark . . . lord . . ."

            Though shock was apparent in her brown eyes, Hermione kept the look of vain annoyance.  "I thought I told you not to come running to me." She hissed.

            Harry shook his head fiercely not wanting to hear her anger.  "Hermione, we're _sorry.  But right now there's a greater evil at hand."  He pushed.  "Sakura and her friends are after the cards and the tear.  They're going to give them to Voldemort and _kill_ Dumbledore."_

            "Well then, what are we waiting for?"  Hermione asked, snapping the book she was reading shut.  Ron and Harry sighed with relief.  "We've got some research to do."

~*~*~*~

I realize that was a lame ending, but I couldn't figure out how to end it.  I know it sounds bad, but you know Sakura and the gang would never do that!  Just have to wait till the next chapter to find out what's up!

**And I am now giving you fair warning**.  I will be entering the fourth and final quarter of my last year of high school in two days.  That means 6 classes, finals, a job, college applications, a possible future career, graduations, PROM, May Day, and a social life to work around.  Not to mention I'm in the process of writing a book that I would like to get published before I turn 20 in 2 years.  I have that posted too, in FictionPress.Net.  The point is, I will be even more stressed and have more writer's block than I do now.  I haven't updated Outcasts in like three months.

Anywho, thanks for reading, I hope you like it.  Don't forget to review and yell at me for being LATE.

~*~SilverAngel~*~


End file.
